


When the Walls Come Crashing Down

by Invictusimpala



Series: To Love Another [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Cages, Collars, Comeplay, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Dom Benny, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Multi, Needy Sam, Post-Purgatory, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Spit Roasting, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam's wall comes down, Dean is the only thing that helps to build it back up. When Dean is trapped in Purgatory, Amelia takes his place, but she can't satisfy him in the way that Dean can. When Dean comes back, he has a surprise for Sam -- another Dom. Sam submits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Walls Come Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

When Sam’s walls comes down, it’s rough. It’s worse than Hell, because it’s Hell at home. It’s a torture worse than anything he could have endured before, and he’s having to go through it all again.

Dean tries to help him through it, but nothing works. They’ve been in a relationship for as long as Sam can remember, and he’s not sure if it’s making things better, or a thousand times worse.

The way that Dean looks at him . . . Sam never wants anyone to suffer that much second-hand pain, let alone his brother, his life partner.

Castiel's healing barely holds anything back, but it's enough that Sam can think straight most hours of the day.

Dean comes up with a solution that makes Sam’s body shiver with anticipation just thinking about it.

Every morning Dean wakes him up, sucks the skin of his cock through the cage locking him up, rubbing at the cuffs that have kept Sam stationary. He’d had some problems with staying in bed, rolling out of it expecting to find nothing, but instead meeting the floor, still not used to being above ground.

Dean always lays with him, makes sure Sam is perfectly fine. The collar around his neck makes sure that Sam knows he’s owned, loved, cared for. As things get heavier, Dean pulls that weight off of his shoulders by making love to him nice and slow, tugging on the collar so Sam’s air supply is only just blocked. Then, when Dean releases the leather, air rushing back into Sam’s lungs, he comes so hard he nearly blacks out every time.

Dean rubs his muscles under they’re relaxed, and only then does Sam sleep soundly, with Dean tucked into his side.

Dean is the perfect Dom, taking care of Sam in the way he needs without even having to ask. He’s good about letting Sam come once a week to take the edge off, to make sure Sam is taken care of after they’ve done something intense.

After Dean is sent to Purgatory, Sam is at a loss for what he’s supposed to do.

He’s so used to Dean telling him what he’s supposed to do, so used to someone helping him through things that when no one is there in the morning to clean up his caged cock, Sam just lays there.

When Amelia comes into the picture, nothing much changes. She helps him to get through the nightmares and visions completely, something that was so close to being done with Dean, but then he left.

Amelia is nice; she loves dogs and other animals, and they both get along so well it’s almost surreal.

Yet, Sam still feels like he’s cheating on Dean. When Amelia isn’t around, working or out of the house, he cages his cock back up, fastens his collar around his throat, fits the black silicone plug into his hole to keep him open for a partner that isn’t there.

It’s hard living life like this, but Sam manages.

He’s happy here. Amelia saved him, but not in the same way Dean had been, in the way he needs.

When Dean comes back, Amelia is long gone.

Sam’s left alone in a shitty motel room naked, with just his cage and collar on his body. He can’t put the cuffs on himself safely, so they sit at the bottom of his duffle bag untouched since Dean did the last time before he left.

There’s a knock on the door, and Sam pulls on a pair of pants, shields himself behind the wood of the door with a gun in his other hand. When he realizes it’s his brother, the door is thrown open, and he pulls Dean inside.

He kicks the door back shut, and then Sam’s hugging Dean so tightly it’s probably going to become a problem if it goes on any longer.

Dean doesn’t talk at all, just holds Sam in his arms like they used to, and that’s how Sam falls asleep, warm for the first time in a long while.

When he wakes, they’re in the same position, but someone else is in the room talking to Dean quietly. Sam pretends to be asleep, tucking himself further under Dean’s arm, inhaling deeply to get more of that scent he’s missed so much.

“I don’t think he’ll like me, sugar.”

“He will, I promise. When he wakes up I’ll talk to him.”

“Talk to me about what?” Sam slurs, and Dean cards fingers through his long hair that needs a trim.

“Sammy, are you okay?” Dean asks, and Sam nods his head. “My good boy, I missed you.” Dean kisses the top of his head, and they share an intimate moment Sam’s uncomfortable having in front of someone he doesn’t know.

The guy clears his throat.

“Sam, this is Benny, a friend of mine.”

“Are you two okay? I don’t have anything to eat, but I’m sure we could go get something if you guys are hungry.”

“Not the sort of thing we’re interested in right now, mon cher. Dean here’s told me a lot about you.”

“Dean?” Sam's confused.

“Sammy, how would you feel about having two Doms?” Dean asks quietly, licking down the side of Sam’s throat, and Sam shivers. He debates it for a moment. Dean has always known what’s best for him, whether or not he likes a food or drink, how to move when hunting, everything.

He’s helped Sam through the roughest parts of his life, including this, and if Dean is recommending that Sam take on another Dom, well, what is he but to accept?

Sam nods his head, and Dean hums. It vibrates up Sam’s neck and into his head, and he tilts it back further in a submissive pose.

“My good little brother. How have you been feeling? Have you been taking care of yourself?” Dean asks, and this time it’s worried and all big-brother like.

“I’m good, Dean, need you, need Benny.”

“Good boy.”

Benny makes his way over, stripping as he walks, kicking his pants off, and Sam’s mouth waters. While Dean is long, Benny’s cock is thick, and Sam needs that in him _now_.

He becomes aware of the plug shifting inside of him as Dean rubs it around, takes it out, replacing it with his cock, and Sam calls out.

He hasn’t had anything bigger than a few fingers lately, a few plugs longer than usual when he’s feeling particularly needy, but those weren’t warm and satisfying, known and perfect. They weren’t Dean, and now Sam’s finally satisfied.

“Oh, Dean, _unnng_ ,” Sam moans, moving his hips back in quick circles. Dean’s still holding him, chest to Sam’s back, and Dean puts his hands on Sam’s hips to help him move his cock deeper. “Right there, oh my god.”

“Can I get in on this too, Sam?” Benny drawls, pushing his thumb into Sam’s mouth, and Sam nods his head wildly, breathing hard.

Benny moves Dean and his own body down so he can thrust his cock into Sam’s mouth. He tastes vastly different from Dean. Where Dean is familiar, Benny is alien.

Sam swirls his tongue around the head of Benny’s cock, barely able to get past it, and he has to stretch his lips wide, open his jaw farther than normal because Benny’s cock is fattening between his teeth.

Sam sucks as best he can, but it’s embarrassing because spit is just dripping down his chin. Benny swipes it away with a fingertip, and he thrusts his hips faster, deeper, dick down Sam’s throat now.

Dean’s pace quickens as well, and finally, blissfully, Sam is being filled up.

It’s something Amelia was never able to do, and when Sam slept around for the week he tried to, those men couldn’t either.

Dean bites into the nape of his neck, and Sam chokes on Benny’s cock. Benny shoots deep into Sam’s mouth, and he has to focus so he can swallow it all down.

There’s a lot coming at him from both ways, both Dean and Benny obviously pent up judging by how hard they're both orgasming, if it's anything to go by.

Sam helps them through it by rocking back on both of their cocks.

“So good for me, Sammy, so good,” Dean growls in his ear. “Look how well you’re taking both of our cocks. So good for Benny, Sam. Your lips look so pretty stretched around his cock, Sam, wow.” Dean stills as he finishes off, panting against Sam’s sweaty skin, and he whines.

Benny pulls out, and Sam pulls in air while he can.

Benny pets his face, kisses him sweetly, and Sam leans into it. He craves touch. Dean and him have touched their entire lives, and it’s weird not touching someone for so long.

Amelia was different. She smelled like a Bath and Body Works store, but Dean and Benny smell like the earth and something else he can’t quite place, but it definitely resembles home.

Dean steals a few kisses, and Sam doesn’t even notice that Benny’s working the cock cage from his dick, pulling the metal off of him carefully.

His cock flushes bright red, thickening and swelling in Dean’s warm palm.

Sam moans. It’s better than any alcohol buzz, any high he’s ever had. Dean and Benny’s hands that are roaming over his skin are _heaven_ , something he didn’t realize he needed.

Benny’s fingers entwine with Dean’s, and Dean applies lube onto his cock from a bottle he found in the drawer.

It makes the slide even better.

Sam hasn’t come in a month at least, and his balls ache. Benny gets his face down there, suckling on his sac and pressing on his taint.

Sam cries out and comes all over his stomach, sticky and warm. Sam wails, pushing into their embraces, trying to get impossibly closer to them. Benny presses close, lets Sam rut against his pelvis.

Sam’s still rocking on Dean’s softening cock, and he can’t bring himself to move away. Dean lets him stay like that, and when Sam wakes up in the morning, he has two cocks in him, splitting him impossibly wide, and it’s the best thing he’s ever felt.

His skin doesn’t feel like it’s about to peel off his bones anymore, and his eyes roll back in his head satisfyingly, not in pain this time.

Sam moves his hips, but his cock is caged back up, so he can’t get hard. He can still come though, and he’s determined to not wake either Benny or Dean until he does.

He continues to move while taking in Benny’s features.

There’s stubble along his jaw, and along Dean’s, but he knows Benny keeps his this way. He seems rough on the outside, but Sam knows firsthand that he’s sweet.

“Ah!” Come drips from the slit in the top of the cock cage, and Dean and Benny both startle awake as they come in Sam with twin groans.

When Dean glares at Sam, he just smiles smugly.

Benny laughs.

“Well, he sure lives up to what you told me about him, Dean.”

Dean snorts and rolls his eyes, kisses them both.

“I’m going back to sleep. Don’t wake me up again until there’s sun outside.”

Benny stays up a while and talks to Sam quietly.

Dean was right, Benny is one of the best men Sam has met, and he’s glad Benny’s taking Sam on as his sub.

Benny pulls out of him to unlock his cock and suck him dry one last time while Dean sleeps.

Sam falls under too, and it’s the best nights sleep he’s had since Dean left, and having another body to warm the bed further has Sam snoring like a baby.

Even though Dean was right about Benny being the perfect addition to their unit, Sam’s not going to admit it in or out of a scene. He’s still the annoying little brother, and Dean’s still the teasing big brother.

Sam’s glad nothing has changed, and he’s glad they have a starting point to heal from after what they’ve all been through, and he’s happiest that they can get through it together one step at a time (preferably with a few hand jobs on the way).

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
